


I Heard Red Is Your Lucky Color

by animesexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: Midorima wronged Aomine for the last time. Now Aomine's on a warpath and Midorima's the only one in his sights.





	I Heard Red Is Your Lucky Color

There were very few things that pissed Aomine off to the point of contemplating murder, but Midorima made the list. Aomine was beyond enraged for the shit Midorima pulled. Of course, he knew the greenette didn't think he would find out, but Aomine always had his ways. On his walk to Midorima's house, he had to talk himself down from killing the other in cold blood. As if luck was on his side, he ran into his target on his walk. "MIDORIMA!" he yelled out, making a beeline for said person.

 

"What is your problem, nanodayo?" the greenette asked, pushing his glasses up. The shooting guard should consider himself lucky that Aomine didn't swing at him right out of the gate. He stopped a few inches away from the older and got right in his face.

 

"You know what my fucking problem is, don't play dumb with me!" he growled. He started laughing when Midorima gave him the most confused look. "I'm talking about what you tried doing with Kagami, asshole. I heard about it all." A wicked grin formed on his face as he watched Midorima's eyes widen. Of course he wouldn't have expected Aomine to find out, but now he had to face the consequences.

 

"I was drunk. Y.. you of all pe.... people should know that..." Midorima stuttered, backing away. Aomine kept advancing on him, a dark chuckle rumbling through his chest. Drunk or not, there was no reason for Midorima forcing Kagami to make out with him and trying to sext him throughout the night.

 

"Yeah, I don't. Unlike some dumb fucks, when I get drunk, I still know what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with. I also respect relationships." He rolled his shoulders a few times as he kept approaching Midorima. He didn't even give him a chance to respond before he cocked back and threw a punch directly in Midorima's face. The greenette stumbled back and dropped his lucky item on the ground. Aomine straightened up and looked at Midorima. "You better start fighting back because I'm not ending this until you're on the ground groveling," he snarled. He got even more excited as Midorima took his words to heart and threw a punch back at him. He landed it right on his mouth, splitting his lip. Aomine wiped the blood off with the back of his hand and smirked. "That'll be the first and last punch you throw," he threatened.

 

In a second, Aomine had his hands around the back of Midorima's head and he was bending the greenette down so he could drive his knee right into the greenette's face. As he heard the crunch of Midorima's nose breaking, he dropped the other to the ground. Holding himself back from beating his old teammate to death, he stomped on his chest. Midorima wrapped his arms around his chest and curled into the fetal position. Aomine tool advantage of the small opening and kicked Midorima straight in the stomach. He straddled the older's waist and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so he could look him in the eye.

 

"I was hoping you'd last a little longer, you piece of shit. I never liked you, but now I'm fucking sick of even hearing your name. You better NEVER cross mine or Kagami's path again or you'll get another beating. Trust me, you might not live through that one," he bit out. Aomine let go of Midorima's shirt and watched as he flopped back to the ground. As he stood up, he noticed Midorima start to open his eyes again.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot," he began as he leaned over, "I heard red is your lucky color today," he mocked as he spit blood in Midorima's face. He slowly stood up and started walking away. As he was leaving, he heard Midorima groan in pain. He looked back and watched the shooting guard fight to sit up. Aomine chuckled as he noticed Midorima's displaced nose. "I'd stay down if I were you," he called out as he continued to walk away. He almost laughed when he looked back and saw Midorima laying on the ground again.

 

"That'll teach you to try to fuck someone else's partner."


End file.
